


The Cassandra Files

by ShadowWolf101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Cassie - Freeform, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Creepy, Cryptids, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunslinging, Horror, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hunters & Hunting, Monsters, Outdoor Sex, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Shadowwolf101, Supernatural Elements, Tentacles, Weirdness, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf101/pseuds/ShadowWolf101
Summary: A collection of short stories with potentially a few longer ones of my own OC, Cassie. Cassie is an 1800's paranormal huntress, spending her days crisscrossing the South and Northeast hunting cryptids, making money, and, when she can, protecting the innocent. Revolver and bolt action rifle in hand, she wanders the lonely, wild parts of the world hunting, and sometimes hunted by the beasts she seeks.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Cassie finished hand-loading her cartridges, mixing in a white powder with the gunpowder before sealing it up and adding it back to its box. She looked up as the client entered, a dark eyebrow cocked quizzically over blue eyes. "Yes?" She turned back to her task, pulling out her book and knife, flipping to another page covered in elaborate drawings. Cass began to copy the patterns into the bullets in slow, delicate movements, her slender hands steady with practice.

"What, uh...what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be out there, hunting that goddamn savage, beast, whatever, that killed my cows and took the neighbor's daughter?" the client inquired angrily, accompanying his rant with a fist to the wall.

"First I prep, then I hunt. You want it done fast, or you want it done right?" Cassie continued her careful engravings without looking up. The man stared angrily at her, "We ain't payin' you to sit here and do embroidery! Get out there and find it! What good is some dust in your bullets gonna do anyway?!"

  
"Different mixtures for different...beings. Different calibers too. A .45 will see off most things, .357 if you prefer a long rifle. I like a little of both." Cassie held a bullet up to the light before sliding it into her revolver. "These, I feel, work well on man and beast alike. Or beasts that look like men."

  
"Now, a grabber? Filthy little hole of a creature, lives in dark places, on the edges of things. They lie in wait for prey, then grab them with their feeler tentacles to pull 'em in to feed, just like one of those venus fly traps. Bullets don't work too well on them. I usually just toss a torch in and that'll get 'em." Cass smiled, loading another round into the revolver. "Bigger game, that takes a bit more work. Traps, research, prep. You didn't give me much to go off here, so I like to prepare for a rainy day, just in case."  
The client watched her work, intently focused on the act of her slowly reloading her gun. "So, uh, what does that powder do, then?

  
"White ash, my own blend. Good for 'shifters. Not so good against some of the nastier, older ones, but especially painful for fleshgaits and other, more common, weaker types." Cassie loaded another round, pausing to chip away a fleck of dirt on the barrel with a thumbnail. "They're cunning, not like a person, more of a feral, animal intelligence. They love to lure the unwary and the foolhardy into the deep woods, the remote places of the world. Once they get someone, they usually consume them, then come right back into town wearing their skin." She frowned, continuing her inspection. "They're hard to detect, unless you know what to look for. Language is limited, usually just canned phrases for the newer ones. Intonation. pitch and tone are all wrong sometimes too. Other times, the body language is all messed up. They tend to fail at personal questions, too." Cassie looked up for the first time, her steady gaze fixed on the man's face.  
"Where'd you say your farm was again, mister?"

  
"North of here, the Elbridge Farm. You gonna go over there and look or what?" he inquired.

  
"Wrong answer." came the flat response.

  
The revolver discharged, taking off the top of the man's head. An inhuman squealing filled the air as his body writhed and contorted, staying upright longer than any human could after that much damage. It screeched again, then topped over, convulsing on the floor. Cassie grimaced, then gathered her gear, standing up. She flipped him over, pocketing his wallet before grabbing a nearby lantern off the wall. Opening the door, she stepped out into the cool night air, pausing only to toss the lantern back inside, quickly torching the one room shed. Inhuman screams rent the air one more time before going quiet, the crackle and pop of the flames the only accompaniment.

  
A crowd quickly formed, battering her with questions. "What's going on?" "What happened?" "Someone put that out!" Cassie ignored them, a space opening for her in the crowd as she walked through. She checked the wallet, removing the bills and tossing it. The man it originally belonged to no longer needed it. As she approached the edge of town, she walked past a church, a concerned nun poking her head out the heavy wooden doors. Small faces were visible on the bottom edges of the windows. Cassie's face softened for a second and she turned, shoving most of the bills at the nun. "Get those kids some new clothes, huh? Keep the change." The nun accepted it timidly, nodding before closing the door with a thump, followed by the latching of numerous locks.  
Finally reaching the stable, Cass mounted up and left. They'd find the corpse eventually. And once they saw the bones weren't human, they'd understand.


	2. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass's work takes her to the strangest places; swamp, bad weather, and an old, abandoned cabin, what's not to love? But money is money, and once she takes a job, she completes it, one way or another.

Cassie grimaced as the mud tried to steal her boot again. Swamps weren't her favorite environment to ply her trade in, but needs must when the wallet grows thin. She'd only been in the town for a few hours before the fearful whispers of the farmers and ranchers reached her. Stories of people lost in the mist, family and friends snatched from warm beds. The local police were stumped. No signs of forced entry, no disturbed animals. Aside from the empty beds, you'd never know anything had happened. Cass knew better, though. She'd seen it before, in these swamp-side little villages.

Leeches. Bloodsuckers. Humanoid in appearance, she wasn't sure if they'd started as people and got converted, or if they'd never been human to start. Either way, they loved swampy areas. Plenty of cover and concealment, a stable food supply, even better if there was human habitation nearby. Sometimes they got mixed up with the more common vampire mythos, but the giant leech-like head on top tended to dissuade the stubborn holdouts. Cassie had entered the forest armed for bear, revolver, shotgun, rifle, knife and hatchet. This was easily one of the most dangerous environs she had to deal with, so she always geared up heavy, in case the other denizens of the swamp protested her intrusions.

She'd added a special mix of herbs to her lantern's flame, with the knowledge that the smell would repel some of the more aggressive beasties. Fortunately, as she slogged through the calf high, swampy soup, no immediate threats were apparent. It was oddly silent, the air still and sombre in the twilight hours of the evening, but that just meant she was on the right track. The real enemy now was fatigue. She'd been wading for hours and was going to need a break soon, lest she make an exhaustion fueled mistake once she reached her target.

Cass clambered over a log, then paused, her breath rasping in her lungs. Goddamn swamps. As she caught her breath, she spotted what looked like an old, decrepit cab, probably an old hunter's place. Perfect. She could recuperate there, once she'd cleared it, then plan her next move. Thunder cracked overhead, a light drizzle starting as the clouds finally began to rain. Just as well she'd found a place to stop! Uplifted by the promise of shelter, Cass hurried ahead, breathing a sigh of relief when she reached higher, drier ground. Her head buzzed with fatigue and she shook herself roughly. C'mon Cass, keep it together.

Ever cautious, she'd already unconsciously unbuckled her holster. Quick draw, faster aim time. She kept her hand by her hip as she slowly moved towards the cabin, wind moaning through the cracks and holes in the walls, the rain beginning to pick up. Cass ducked her head down, letting her hat take the brunt of it as she raised her lantern in her other hand, approaching the old wooden door. She slipped up against the slide, then slowly prodded the door open, sweeping her revolver through first, arm upraised and tense. The door creaked open, allowing the lantern's glow to spill inside, revealing a scene of abandonment, old furniture scattered about, cabinets haphazardly opened. Big pools of blackness sprouted up around the main room where the lantern couldn't quite reach. Cassie tried to ignore the buzzing of her tiredness, slowly stepped into the cabin, and gently closed the door behind her.

The floor creaked under her boots, joining the dull drumming of rain on the roof and windows. Shutters clapped randomly against the house-frame, driven by the random gusts of wind and storm. Cass set the lantern down on what looked to be a dining room table and sat down heavily in one of the nearby chairs, hand on her head. Shit, she must be more tired than she thought, it was hard to focus...

Cass rested for a few more minutes, then sighed and rose to her feet, still feeling...off. Her instincts blared a warning, that something was wrong, but it was too hard to focus, the thought hard to grasp. It slipped away again as she stared vacantly out the window before shaking her head again, focusing. She grabbed the lantern and her revolver off the table, then began to sweep the cabin. Nothing in the cabinets. Nothing under the table, probably should have checked there first...What's wrong with me? I know better than that...

Finally, she reached the backroom. The door was shut, the only door shut, in fact.  
Cassie took a deep breath, steadying herself, then kicked the door in, revolver and lantern up, ready for a fight. Unfortunately, a fight wasn't what she was going to get. She gasped as she felt her leg slip and skid into something warm and moist. She jerked her leg out and kept going, moving too fast to slow and look behind her. Then she stepped into another one, and this time it was harder to get out. Looking down, she cursed. Fuck! A nest of grabbers! Now this all makes sense...

Dragging her foot out even as she felt the Grabber begin to close, she stumbled upon an even bigger one. Fuck! That one was big enough to easily swallow a person, not just an arm or a leg. She managed to stop herself right before she ran into it, teetering over the open maw, her lantern flying off to clatter in the corner. She managed to keep a grip on her revolver, but it wouldn't do much against Grabbers. They needed fire, or explosives. Or both, preferably.

Right as she finally managed to stop, she heard a wet writhing from behind and felt a shove, propelling her over the edge. Grabbers in nests tended to work together, and the one that had gotten a taste of her boot earlier decided to lend a helping tentacle... Crying out in revulsion, her other leg slammed into the edge of the pit, leaving her straddled over the grabber, but fortunately not inside it.

The relief was short lived, as the other grabbers in the room finally noticed her presence, sending long, slimy feeler tentacles out. Cass grimaced she felt them run up and down her body, tasting her, feeling her. It was all she could do to maintain her careful position. The gap was just large enough that she was worried she'd fall in if she went left or right. The nest seemed to approve, the tentacles growing more bold, more aggressive. She felt a rubbery tendril slide around her arm, another wrapping around her waist, while still others began to latch onto her. The pulled and grabbed at her, slowly ripping her clothes as she struggled against them in her unfavorable balancing act.

Her eyes widened as she felt her blouse begin to rip down the middle from the opposing forces, stretching before it finally snapped, her breasts bouncing free and swaying as she struggled. Her jeans were tougher and held up longer, but she felt them also begin to stretch and slowly rip, even as they were gradually tugged downwards over her hips. Oh God...what were they going to do with her?

Slowly but surely, her jeans finally ripped and she felt the cold air on her most private area, protected only by a flimsy barrier of cotton white panties. The tentacles slide through the rents in her clothing, sliding between her breasts and rubbing wetly against them while other slid up her pants, feeling, questing, drawn to the heat between her legs. "Fuckin'...get off! Stop it!" she cried, raising her revolver and firing it at one of the most distant grabbers with particularly enthusiastic tentacles. They shuddered in sympathy with the bullet impacts, but otherwise ignored the shots. A smaller tentacle wrapped around the barrel, wrenching and twisting it until it ripped it out of her grasp, throwing it to clatter into the dark.

Before her arms could be fully restrained, her hand darted to her belt, drawing her silver edged hunting knife. She drove it into the big tentacle wrapping around her leg until it let go, spurting foul ichor as a low roar filled the air. Drawing her arm back to strike at another one, Cass was halted mid-strike, the weapon again wrenched from her hand despite her desperate grip and thrown aside.

"Shit, running out of options!" Cass panted, sweating despite the cool air and trying to ignore what the roaming tentacles were starting to do with her body. The tentacle between her breasts was sliding faster now, dribbling a thin, clear, bad smelling fluid onto her chest. The larger Grabber below her had finally stirred as well, a bulbous, engorged phallic tentacle slowly sliding out and up towards her. Before she could reach her hatchet, her belt snapped, torn by the enthusiastic ministrations of the grabbers. It fell into the big Grabber to no obvious effect, taking her last hopes with it.

She felt the tentacles beginning to apply pressure to her legs, spreading her wider to receive the embrace of the monster below. So she fought. Screaming, cursing, she kicked, she flailed, she writhed in their grip, anything to make her a harder target.

Cassie felt her underwear rip, torn away in preparation by one of the lesser beasts. Her eyes widened as she felt something thick with a wet tip push up against her lips, pushing, slowly at first, then harder as it strained against her tight entrance, trying to get inside.

The other Grabbers applied force, pushing her downwards even as the big tentacle pushed up. It slid in an inch. Then another. Then another, juddering inch. Cassie let out her first scream, feeling it expand her walls to accommodate it as it roughly pushed inside, ever deeper. Then, it began to thrust, pistoning up and down, in and out, causing her body to rock, her breasts bouncing. Cassie's head whipped back and forth as she groaned, her long, black braided hair going side to side, her blue eyes wide with pain and shock.  
As she opened her mouth to curse the beast once more, a particularly innovative grabber jammed a tentacle into her mouth, thrusting roughly against her tongue. She grabbed at it, trying to pull it out, interrupted as another flew towards her face. She grabbed that one too, straining to hold it back as she pulled and tugged at the other tentacle in her mouth.

The familiar buzzing filled the air momentarily, making her head ache as her body was assaulted from all angles by the grabber nest. She sensed a change as they used and abused her, the intensity increasing, the pace quickening, as though they were working in unison and the big finale was coming soon.

The tentacle in her grip grew even more swollen, a thick liquid seeping out of the head and dripping onto her shoulder and neck, the one in her mouth similarly swelling and making her eyes water as a thick, chunky, liquid leaked onto her tongue. She struggled harder to pull them out, swiveling her hips to try and get off the bigger one, but it was simply too much for the poor huntress. The tentacle fucking her breasts popped first, squirting a few thick, lumpy ropes of seed all over her breasts, coating them in the dark yellow and white liquid. The one in her hand went next, the first indication when she felt something warm and wet hit her cheek, dripping thickly down onto her neck.

Cassie squeezed the tentacle in her mouth, straining hard as she felt it throb, trying to hold back the flow. She was momentarily successful before it ballooned against her hand and shot forward, a great eruption of its thick, bitter and sour cum coating her tongue and filling her mouth. "Mmph?!" Against her will, she automatically swallowed, wincing as she felt the viscous fluid going down her throat. It backblasted out as her mouth filled, coating her cheeks and dripping down her chin to dapple her tattered clothes.

The big tentacle fucking her from below began to throb as well, the thrusting becoming more erratic spasming rhythmically inside her as it drove itself deeper and deeper, leaking something. God...it's going to try and breed me, isn't it? She'd heard stories, but never verified them...of grabbers taking women and using them as breeding stock, or at the very least trying to knock them up before letting them go to help propagate their species.

She struggle harder, tensing up, trying to force it out, rocking her hips up and back. She momentarily felt it slide backwards, out of her, before it rammed back in even harder, deeper, driving the breath out of her. It kept that pace, slamming deep inside her over. Then, it happened. She felt the first big spurt, thick, lumpy cum spurting deep into her pussy, then another spurt, then another. "Fuuuck! Stop, not inside you fuckin' beast!" Ignoring her, the big Grabber filled her to the brim with its seed, until it dripped out her pussy around the tight seal of the tentacle filling it, spattering the thick liquid on her thighs and ruined jeans.

Cassie felt one last big spurt below her, then passed out, the exertion, the raw terror, too much for her...

When she woke, she was on the floor in the main room, the backroom door shut once more. She groaned and spit out a wad of cum, feeling it drip from between her legs, the liquid cold and thick on her breasts. Cass put her hands under herself and pushed herself unsteadily to her feet, limping back to the table and her pack. She put her head down on the table, trying to ignore all the aches and pains. Marshaling her strength, she dipped her hand into her pack and pulled out her first aid kid, tending to her scrapes and bruises, Fortunately, the grabbers hadn't wanted to eat her, so at least there was no major damage. Throwing on a new set of clothes, she staggered towards the door, opening it. Thinking for a moment, she turned back, staring at the backroom door. Her blue eyes narrowed and she pulled a yellow stick with a long wick on it from her pack. Dynamite. She didn't use it very often, preferring precision over power, but she'd make a special exception this time. She lit the fuse with her lighter, then cracked open the backroom door, tossing it in before slamming the door shut and running, well, limping quickly, outside.  
She'd gotten to the clearing in front of the cabin when the dynamite blew with a dull whump. A small charge, it didn't destroy the cabin, but it definitely exploded the shit out of the backroom. The ambient buzzing she'd both heard and felt silenced immediately. Cassie smirked. Fuckin' Grabbers.  
Cassie slowly made her way back to her camp on the edge of the swamp. The leeches got to live for another day, she'd made way too much noise now, but she'd be back.


End file.
